


Grunt and Groan

by Sir_Skullian



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Reward, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, cornered, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: When Red confronts a Team Skull Grunt who stole some Pokeballs while on his vacation, he takes pity on her and offers her a way out. She ends up being so thankful, however, that she wants to give him something in return.
Relationships: Rapp (Pokemon Sun & Moon)/ Red
Kudos: 7





	Grunt and Groan

**Author's Note:**

> This entire work was written using voice to text as an experiment because of my back injury, with some minor editing once it was done. Don't think I'll be doing that going forward though; it's really awkward just talking to my computer like this XD.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

HeaHea City has always appeared as an idyllic paradise vacation spot. Bright, sandy beaches, luxury hotels and some of the finest dining options in all of Alola. People mill about without a care in the world, secure in the understanding that Akala Island’s protector Tapu Lele will keep them from harm. But even all powerful Pokemon can’t be everywhere at once, and HeaHea City has slowly become the newest place of operations for the criminals known as Team Skull.

While some frame the organization made up mostly of teenage delinquents as the next Team Rocket, they spend most of their time merely hindering the progress of those partaking in the Island Challenge, having long ago failed their own attempts at it. So when Red come across a pink haired young woman adorned in Team Skull attire attempting to steal someone’s Pokemon, he took it upon yourself to intervene.

Red managed to corner her behind the Tide Song Hotel, hoping to distract her while Blue went to find someone of authority. Not taking too kindly to being cornered, she sent out her team of Zubat in an effort to stop him, but his team of highly trained Pokemon easily put her in her place.

The battle ended quickly, the young woman slumping down to her knees in defeat. Red took a step forward, demanding her to return the Pokemon she stole, and as she reluctantly handed them over as she told him about how she only stole them to try and make some money. Red asked her what she meant, and she says that she just wants some money to get off of Akala Island and back home, having joined Team Skull when she thought she had no other options after she failed the Island Challenge.

Red decided to take pity on her, and after returning his Pokemon to their balls, he gave her enough money to leave off the ferry and told her she could go.

“Wh…Why would you do this?” She asked him cautiously, lowering her mask. “I’m a criminal…”

“You don’t seem like that bad a person to me,” Red told her truthfully. “Just someone who got caught up in a lot of bad stuff…”

“Yeah…that’s a way to look at it, I suppose…Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it…Now you should probably get going; the police will probably be here soon…”

“You’re not from around here, are you?” She asked him unexpectedly.

“Uh…no. I’m from Kanto, here on vacation. Why?”

“Well, we have a tradition here on Alola,” she said suddenly with a coy smile, taking a step towards him. “When someone loses a Pokemon Battle, they pay the victor a small amount of the cash they have on hand…”

“But…you don’t have any money…”

“No…but I do have something else to offer you since you’re being so nice,” she said as her hands moved down to her hips, grabbing the bottom of her black tank top and slowly lifting it. Red watched her carefully as she propped it up on top of her chest, her breasts exposed to the open air. “Let me reward your victory.”

“Y-you don’t have to do this,” He stammered out, a little unsure about the situation.

“Hey man,” she said with a confident step forward, her finger touching his lips to silence him. “You won fair and square…It’s the least I can do. Besides…I’d be lying if I said you weren’t at least a little cute.”

Before Red could say anything more, she moved forward and pressed her body against his, planting her lips onto his and kissing him. Red was shocked at first but eventually gave into the moment, his hands going to her hips as he deepened the kiss. She moaned with approval as she felt his grip tighten, her eyes shooting open when she felt the bulge form in his pants.

“Oh, I take it you like the reward I’m offering?” she said playfully as she broke off the kiss, her hand coming down and rubbing against the tent in his pants.

“I’d be lying if I said you weren’t at least a little cute,” Red said smugly, the young woman chuckling as she took a step back and turned away from him.

“Well what do you say we put that thing to good use then?” she asked as she bent forward, slowly lowering her white cutoff shorts down her legs. As they hit the ground around her ankles she leaned forward more, propping herself up against the wall and wiggling her hips seductively at him.

“Sounds good to me,” Red said softly as he unzipped his pants, stepping forward with his erect cock in his hands and positioning it just outside the entrance of her sex. As he grabbed her hips and thrust inward, both of them groaned out with approval, keeping himself thrust inside of her as long as he could before the urge to move his hips grew to be too great.

Red moved his hips quickly back and forth, thrusting against her wet sex at a steady pace as she moaned her approval, letting out a gleeful breath with each thrust into her. Her tights walls clung nicely to Red’s cock, and his eyes were fixed on her large behind as his body slapped against it, causing it to bounce erotically.

“Mmm…how do you like your reward?!” She asked him playfully between breaths.

“Hell of a lot better than the trophy I won for beating the Pokemon League!”

“Wait, what?!”

Red didn’t reply, instead picking up the pace and ramming into her faster. She responded in kind by moaning louder, leaning forward more so her face was pressed against the wall as her hands came back and grabbed her behind, spreading her cheeks to give Red an unblocked view of her hole.

Red took this as a hint that she wanted more, removing one of her hands from her hips and shoving a finger into the small hole. The young woman let out a surprised yelp as he began to finger bang her asshole, still ramming his cock into her tight pussy and sending an intense level of pleasure throughout her body.

The young woman was practically screaming with pleasure as he inserted another finger into her hole, spreading it just that little bit wider and sending her over the top as she came. Her hips vibrated against Red’s continued thrusts into her, only heightening her enjoyment as she silently cried into the brick walls she was pressed into.

As her body calmed down and her mind refocused, she realized her was pumping into her faster and faster with each passing second, his hands having abandoned their finger-banging mission and instead wrapping around her hips once more. His grip was almost painful on her hips, but she didn’t care; she was ready to receive his load, and as he thrust into her one last time, she knew what was coming.

Red came into her pussy, thrusting himself as deep in as he could go as she moaned out with approval. He filled her hole to its breaking point, grunting as he exerted himself to try and release his whole load into her. When he was finally done, he slumped backwards, removing his half flaccid cock from her hole and watching the excess cum dribble out of her.

“Well…that was certainly a nice surprise…Champ.”

“Ha, yeah…I suppose it was.”

Red reached into his bag and pulled out a towel, offering it to her but was surprised when she held up a hand. “I think I’ll hold onto this,” she said playfully as she placed a hand on her stomach, leaning down shortly thereafter to pull her cutoffs back up. “You can give me your phone, though.”

“What for?”

“Just trust me, alright?” she said a little curtly as the sound of sirens began to rise from the other side of the building. “I’m not gonna steal it…I promise.”

Red reached into his pocket reluctantly and pulled out his phone, tossing it to her carefully. She caught it with a smile, opening it up and tapping at the screen for a few seconds before tossing it back. When Red looked at the screen, he saw she had entered her name and number.

“Rapp, huh?”

“That’s my name, Champ,” she said with a smile, stepping forward as the sound of the sirens grew even louder. “Gimme a call if you’re ever on Poni Island…maybe we can…have a rematch?”

“Call me Red,” he replied with a chuckle. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before bolting in the opposite direction of the sirens, leaving Red to watch her go with a dumbstruck smile across his face. He stood and made sure he looked good as he watched her dash around a corner, turning the opposite direction to head off the police and wondering what exactly he was going to say to them to explain how she’d managed to get away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think, and expect more to come very soon!
> 
> Want to Commission your own work? Message me on Twitter or shoot me an email for more details!
> 
> @Sir_Skullian - https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian  
> sir.skullian@gmail.com


End file.
